Problem: Jessica did 14 more jumping jacks than Nadia around noon. Jessica did 78 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Nadia do?
Explanation: Jessica did 78 jumping jacks, and Nadia did 14 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $78 - 14$ jumping jacks. She did $78 - 14 = 64$ jumping jacks.